This invention relates to a net set which can be attached to a swing set to enable the swing set to be used as a golf ball backstop and a method for attaching the same.
Golf has become a popular sport activity for children and adults alike. As the popularity of the sport has grown, so to has the number of devices available for practicing golfing skills at home. Although these devices are useful, they are just one more item to clutter up a yard, garage or basement. Of all these items, some expensive, some not, purchased over time, very few, if any, of these items are adapted for alternative uses.
Therefore, a need is identified to design a device which enables someone to practice golfing skills, especially driving skills, or any other golf skills requiring a back stop, and which serves to expand the immediate usefulness of a swing set and to extend the useful lifetime of a swing set by readily and inexpensively converting the swing set into a backstop.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a net set which can be attached to a swing set to enable the swing set to be used as a back stop for a game ball.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a net set which can be attached to a swing set to enable the swing set to be used as a golf ball backstop.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a net set adaptable for use with a variety of swing sets and attachable thereto to enable the swing sets to be used as back stops for golf balls and other game balls.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for converting a swing set into a golf ball backstop or other game ball back stop by attaching an adaptable net set to a swing set.
During the period when children are still using a swing set, by using the net set of the invention, the swing set can be temporarily converted to a back stop or goal for game balls, including golf balls and then easily changed back to a swing set. After the children have grown out of their backyard swing set, instead of throwing the swing set away as usually happens, the swing set can remain useful as a golf ball backstop simply by converting the swing set using the net set of the invention.
A preferred embodiment of the net set of this invention for use with a swing set which enables the swing set to be used as a golf ball backstop, comprises: a back net piece with at least two substantially vertical side edges and one substantially horizontal top edge; two side net pieces each attached to the back piece along at least one of the side edges; a net top piece attached to the back piece along the top edge; and one or more means for removably attaching one or more of the net pieces to the swing set. The net should have a weave that is tight enough to prevent a golf ball driven at a substantial force from passing through gaps in the weave of the net. Preferably, these gaps should be no more than about 1 to 1xc2xd inches in diameter or in height/width. The side net pieces preferably have a trapezoidal-shaped perimeter with a top edge and the net top piece has a front edge, a back edge and two opposing side edges, wherein the side edges of the top piece are removably attached to the top edge of the side net pieces. The side edges of the top piece are preferably removably attached to the top edge of the side net pieces by one or more of the means for removably attaching the net pieces to the swing set.
The net set preferably comprises one or more means for anchoring one or more of the net pieces to the surface on which the swing is located and the net pieces comprise a plastic material. In addition one or more of the means for removably attaching the net pieces to the swing set may comprise a hook and loop material.
Another preferred embodiment of the net set of the invention for a swing set located on a surface which enables the swing set to be used as a backstop for a golf ball, comprises: a back net piece with at least two substantially vertical side edges and one substantially horizontal top edge; two side net pieces each attached to the back piece along at least one of the side edges; a net top piece attached to the back piece along the top edge; one or more means for removably attaching one or more of the net pieces to the swing set; and one or more means for anchoring one or more of the net pieces to the surface. Similar to the first described embodiment, the side net pieces may have a trapezoidal-shaped perimeter with a top edge and the top piece has a front edge, a back edge and two opposing side edges, wherein the side edges of the top piece are removably attached to the top edge of the side net pieces by one or more of the means for removably attaching the net pieces to the swing set.
One or more of the means for removably attaching the net pieces to the swing set may comprise a hook and loop material, rope or twine and the net pieces preferably comprise a plastic material.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the net set of the invention for a swing set which enables the swing set to be used as a golf ball backstop, comprises: a back net piece with at least two substantially vertical side edges and one substantially horizontal top edge; a plurality of side net pieces each attached to the back piece along at least one of the side edges; one or more net top pieces attached to the back piece along the top edge; and one or more means for removably attaching one or more of the side net pieces to one or more of the net top pieces and for removably attaching one or more of the net pieces to the swing set; wherein the side net pieces have a trapezoidal-shaped perimeter with a top edge; the net top piece has a front edge, a back edge and two opposing side edges and wherein the side edges of the top piece are removably attached to the top edge of the side net pieces with one or more of the means for removably attaching one or more of the side net pieces to one or more of the net top pieces. The net pieces preferably comprise a plastic material and one or more of the means for removably attaching the net pieces to the swing set preferably comprise a hook and loop material.
The net set of the invention may be designed to fit a swing set having virtually any size and shape. In addition to golf balls, the net set and method of the invention may be adapted to be a backstop to any size game ball, hockey puck or other similar objects for which a backstop may be used.
The preferred method of the invention for converting a swing set into a soccer goal or other game ball back stop by attaching a net set to the swing set, comprises the steps of: providing a swing set comprising, a central support bar having two ends; and at least one side supports on each of the ends of the central support bar; providing a net set comprising, at least one back net piece with at least two substantially vertical side edges and one substantially horizontal top edge; at least two side net pieces each attached to the back piece along at least one of the side edges; at least one net top piece attached to the back piece along the top edge; and one or more means for removably attaching one or more of the net pieces to the swing set; attaching at least two of the side net pieces to the side supports of the swing set using one or more of the means for removably attaching one or more of the net pieces to the swing set.